se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Manmohan Singh/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Hu Jintao.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh shaking hands with the President of the People’s Republic of China, Mr. Hu Jintao, in New Delhi on November 21, 2006. Manmohan Singh - Xi Jinping.jpg| Good neighbors: Chinese President Xi Jinping greets Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh in Beijing on Oct. 23. China and India signed an accord last week on border defense. | AP Japón * Ver Akihito - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Emperor of Japan, H.H Akihito at the Imperial Palace during his visit to Tokyo, Japan on October 22, 2008. P D Photo by Debatosh Sengupta Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| The former Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Yoshiro Mori calling on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on March 18, 2010. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Junichiro Koizumi at Kuala Lumpur on December 13, 2005. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh being received by the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Yasuo Fukuda on his arrival to attend the major economies leaders meeting during the G-8 summit, in Hokkaido, Japan on July 09, 2008. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Taro Aso.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Taro Aso during the Indo-Japan Summit, in Tokyo, on October 22, 2008.P D Photo by Debatosh Sengupta Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr Manmohan Singh shakes hand with his Japanese counterpart Mr. Yukio Hatoyama at the India Japan bilateral delegation level meeting, during the 7th India-ASEAN Summit, in Hua Hin, Thailand on October 24, 2009. P D Photo by B M Meena Dr. Manmohan Singh - Naoto Kan.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh shaking hands with the Prime Minister of Japan, Mr. Naoto Kan before the Indo-Japan delegation level talks, in Tokyo, Japan on October 25, 2010. Dr. Manmohan Singh - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Dr Manmohan Singh and his wife Gursharan Kaur pose with Japanese PM Yoshihiko Noda and his wife Hitomi Noda at the Rashtrapati Bhawan in New Delhi on Wednesday. Tribune photo: Mukesh Aggarwal Dr. Manmohan Singh - Shinzō Abe.jpg| India's Prime Minister Dr Manmohan Singh and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe. Reuters Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Manmohan Singh - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of the Republic of Indonesia, Dr. H. Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, in New Delhi on January 25, 2011. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Asia del Sur India * Ver Manmohan Singh - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| Manmohan Singh with Narasimha Rao. H. D. Deve Gowda - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Prime Minister Manmohan Singh with JD(S) leader Deve Gowda in New Delhi on Tuesday. Inder Kumar Gujral - Sin imagen.jpg| Manmohan Singh, Prime Minister of India along with Sonia Gandhi, President of All India Congress Committee (AICC) and United Progressive Alliance (UPA) Chairperson, Atal Bihari Vajpayee, former Prime Minister of India, Inder Kumar Gujral, former Prime Minister of India and others at former Prime Minister Lal Bahadur Shastri Birth Anniversary in New Delhi, India Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Prime Minister Manmohan Singh with former Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee during the 400th anniversary celebrations of the Guru Granth Sahib's installation in Amritsar on September 1. — PTI photo Manmohan Singh - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi, Former Prime Minister Manmohan Singh during a banquet hosted in the honour of Sri Lanka’s President Maithripala Sirisena at the Rashtrapati Bhavan in New Delhi on Monday night. PTI Photo by Manvender Vashist Irán * Ver Alí Jamenei - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Iran's Khamenei remembers Gandhi-Nehru in his meeting with Manmohan Singh. AFP PHOTO / HO / KHAMENEI.IR Alí Jamenei - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Iran's Khamenei remembers Gandhi-Nehru in his meeting with Manmohan Singh. AFP PHOTO / HO / KHAMENEI.IR Manmohan Singh - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| The former Iranian President, Seyed Mohammad Khatami calling on the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on March 23, 2007. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Mahmoud Ahmadinejad - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Manmohan Singh (right) will meet Mahmoud Ahmadinejad (lrft) and Iran's supreme leader Ayatollah Ali Khamenei Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh (right) welcomes Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad to the prime minister's office in New Delhi in 2008. Singh will meet Iranian leaders when he travels to Tehran to attend the Non-Aligned Movement (NAM) summit next week, a government official said on Saturday. © Pedro Ugarte - AFP Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Manmohan Singh - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Barack Obama talks Israeli President Shimon Peres (right), Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh, and Danish Foreign Minister Per Stig Møller during a lunch hosted by Danish Prime Minister Lars Løkke Rasmussen at the United Nations Climate Change Conference in Copenhagen. White House Photo by Pete Souza Ehud Barak - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The former Prime Minister of Israel, Mr. Ehud Barak calls on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on November 17, 2005. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Palestina * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the President of Palestine Mr. Mahmoud Abbas in New Delhi (September 11, 2012). Flickr of MEAphotogallery Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the President of Syrian Arab Republic, Dr. Bashar al – Assad, in New Delhi on June 18, 2008. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of Turkey, Mr. Abdullah Gul, in New Delhi on February 09, 2010. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the Prime Minister of the Republic of Turkey, Mr. Recep Tayyip Erdogan on the sidelines of the Nuclear Security Summit, in Seoul on March 27, 2012. Photo: Press Information Bureau Government of India Prime Minister's Office Fuentes Categoría:Manmohan Singh